


The Adventures of A Neko and A Pineapple

by SapphireGarry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireGarry/pseuds/SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace is a cute Neko Hybrid, need I say more :D...PS so bad at summaries XD





	1. Stormy Gray Eyes

Hey I'm the newbie here please be nice XD, so I decide to start write here because there are other ideas i have so...please enjoy.

Marco was walking along the road in the rain with an umbrella over his head. Just his luck for it to be raining when he was walking back from work. Starting to quickly walk home, he passed a few buildings and and houses before he arrived at his own.

He opened the door and close the door as quickly as possible. He huffed realizing just how out of breath he was and he wasn’t just speed-walking more like a fast jog.

He began to take off his coat and sandals, even when he brought the umbrella after watching the news broadcast. *Sigh*

After taking off his things he proceed to the kitchen to make himself some food, after all he didn’t have lunch because he had wanted to finish up his paperwork that thatch had accidentally throw away...Now that he thought about it...How did you accidentally throw away paperwork?

All he could say was thatch would not only a scolding but a beating on the side as well!

From thinking about it made him to pop a vein but forced himself to calm down. No doubt it was a prank from thatch...and possibly Haruta.

Now back to his dilemma while he was thinking about all the torture he would give Thatch and Haruta depending on how much thatch ratted him out. He was out of food...he really should have expected this, especially after his brothers and sisters visiting all the time but he hasn’t really have the time to check the state of his house.

So, it was ether go back into the pouring rain to get food or starve until the rain stops which could be until the morning.

He was already walking to the door and putting on his jacket when at the door, grabbing his umbrella and heading out.

He tried to walk as swift as he could without having to full blown run through the rain. Tired remember?

When he got to the store he was greeted by the store owner Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh was not only a good friend of pops but used to be the neutral between Rogers, his Best friend, and Pops or other known as whitebeard by many.

“Hey Marco, How's it going, doing well?”

Marco shrugged “I’m doing all right, but work really doesn’t like me…”

“Did you ever think about asking for a few days off?”

I was tempted to give him a look right then and there but refrained from it.

“With the way things are going I don’t think that's even possible unfortunately.”

He only nodded with sad look on his face.

“Don’t give me that look, When I get a good portion of my work done or most of my work done I'll make sure to take a break, okay?”

He looked more content with that answer than the first one.

I heard a bang in the back, it startling me but not seeming to affect Rayleigh.

“What was that noise!?”

He gave a hearty laugh while going to the back door behind the counter. 

“That’s just Ace, calm down.”

“Ace?” I heard myself asking.

“Yeah, he’s a neko hybrid that I picked up off the street.”

I nodded “But-”

“Come look Marco I’m sure he would love to meet you!”

I numbly made my way behind the counter toward the back door.

When I looked in past Rayleigh’s body, I saw a boy,no a man in clothes which looked a bit big for him, sitting down on the floor in a...box?

“This is Ace”

The first thing I noticed was the mop of black hair on his head, It was dark but with the light pouring in and lighting the boy’s face I could see freckles? He also had gray eyes like the color of a storm cloud...they were beautiful.

He mentally shook himself into awareness as the man asked something.

“Rayleigh, who is this?

Hey guys Sapphire here~(Got tired of saying the full name XD) I’m trying something new and this is it Marco/Ace fanfiction, I can tell you there will be romance but not if there will be more than fluff, so :) tell me what you think, please review and C ya later!


	2. Visiting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce some of Marco's family in this chapter :3 The two I like the most of the commanders. :D

Hey Sapphire here with a new update, So I hope you like it and enjoy. XP Oh and I bring Izo and Thatch into this story and I refer to Izo as a she and maybe a he at times.  
\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Rayleigh, who is this?”

 

I looked at Ace *At least that's what Rayleigh said right?*

 

Rayleigh gave a chuckle before properly introducing them.

 

“Ace, this is Marco. Marco, this is Ace.”

 

We looked at each other, before Ace got up and put his hand out. Marco blinked at it before he came to his sense and put his hand out, gasp Ace’s hand and shook it.

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

We said at the same time.

 

“You two look cute together!” 

 

Our eyes widen while turning to Rayleigh. With Ace turning beet red. Ace quickly took his hand away from his yelling at Rayleigh.

 

“Rayleigh!! Wha- What do you mean!? Don’t say things like that?”

 

Rayleigh ignored Ace in favor of turning to him.

 

“So what do you plan to do now?”

 

“Go home with my food and try to make something edible…”

 

My eye slightly went to Ace and didn't miss the look of disappointment that crossed his face briefly before it disappeared.

 

I turned to the cute little neko. I slowly put my hand toward his head, placing my hand on his hair ruffling it.

“Don’t worry I’ll come back Ace.”

 

He blushed beyond the color of one of Izo’s Kimono...No his blush is definitely darker.

 

“S-stupid old m-man, there's no way I want you to visit!!”

 

He was definitely adorable.

 

He looked to Rayleigh, who wasn't there? He looked back to see him coming back with a bag. Rayleigh gave him the bag, only for him to look in to see it the ingredients he had bought to make dinner.

 

“Go home and make yourself something to eat because I know if you don’t do it now then you will probably miss breakfast and lunch knowing you.” Rayleigh laughing at me.

 

I popped a vein.“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” with a grunt.

 

I started to walk out until I remembered Ace. I turned around saying my goodbyes to both of them.

 

“Goodbye Rayleigh, Goodbye Ace.”

 

“Goodbye Marco.”

 

Rayleigh nudged Ace saying something to him. Ace blushed saying no doubt to me, but he whispered it. Then blushed harder and shouting “GoodBye Marco!!”

 

See I told you just really cute.

 

I chuckled leaving out the door.

 

When he got home, he should have known better then to expect nothing less when I told them I didn’t have lunch at work. Thatch and Izo were in his house, with them talking and Thatch cooking something. Well at least he didn’t have to worry about burning down his house.

 

Marco walked in and he was instantly greeted with chorus of their greetings.

 

“Hey Marco, You feeling hungry, I’m cooking something.”

 

“Yeah, come in Marco.”

 

He rolled his at them to their amusement.

 

“Yeah thanks for inviting me into my own house.”

 

They smiled talking at the same time, you think they would be twins...or know each each other that well….

 

“Your welcome Marco dear”

 

“Yeah Marco no problem.”

 

I shook my head at them and their antics. I walked in the living room, already taking off my jacket and sandals, setting my umbrella. Walking into the Kitchen after walking past my sister and her snickering. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink was intercepted by Thatch.

 

“So where were you before we came?”

 

I looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

 

“I went to the store to get a few things to cook.” I said while holding up a bag.

 

Thatch snatched the bag from my hand, riffling through it. He took some ingredients then put the rest in the fridge.

 

“Looks like you actually got some usable food items brother.” Thatch said while smiling.

 

I glared at him. “Ha..ha..ha That’s sooo Hilarious Thatch.”

 

“I know I’m comedian.”

 

We only heard Izo for a full 5 minutes.

 

I shook my head at Thatch and Izo. After Izo and I were doe talking and Thatch was done with the food. Izo grabbed some before he left saying he had someone to meet, which we will question him later for. Thatch and I sat down and talked until he had to leave, but not before I told him thanks for the meal, knowing that I would burn down the house.

 

I went to bed knowing I wouldn’t get much sleep with the image of Beautiful gray eyes.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Here is the next chapter, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and please review, thanks XD  
Sapphire out~


	3. ASl reunited

Thanks you guys for the kudos, and please enjoy the chapter :D.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next week or so he has been going more and more to the store *Even when he didn’t have to...Sigh* and seeing Ace. The Neko had always seemed to brighten up more when he came but he convinced himself it was only because the neko was alone but that even has become untrue.

Rayleigh was convinced that Ace was lonely and need more companions other than him and Marco himself. So Rayleigh went around and did some looking to see if there were others like Ace that needed a home. Rayleigh had even come to him and his pops for some info.

After they all did some digging, they found two other hybrids, whose names were Luffy and Sabo. Rayleigh, Marco and Marco went to see if Ace would like them before Rayleigh bought them.They both tried to find someone or others that Ace could talk and be with.

So leading Ace blindfolded to his surprise *Which he was excited for, that’s good, right?* and drove to their destination, Ace bouncing in his seat, Marco and Ace in the back together. Rayleigh stopped driving and we got out. 

The woman’s name was Dadan. She was taking care of them since birth because they didn’t have a home and wanted them to meet others like them but Hybrids weren’t exactly common but not rare.

When we contacted her about Luffy and Sabo she was happy that we wanted Ace to meet them but didn’t want to simply give them over so we had arranged a date to meet at her house so we could meet and discuss.

We walked up to the house with the still blindfolded Ace and knocked on the door. When the door opened, a short man was standing here. He looked at Ace once knowing what we were here for.

“So you're here to see Dadan huh? And why is he blindfolded?”

“We wanted this to be a surprise for Ace.”

I felt Ace shivering and then saw him take the blindfold off quickly.

“Why are we here?!? Are you going to sell me to this “Dadan” Character!!”

Our eyes widen.

We both shook our heads but Rayleigh spoke.

“No, We came here Ace because Marco and I aren’t always around so we thought you may be a little lonely so we came here to see two other hybrids too see if you would like to make some friends. We're sorry if you believed otherwise, we understand if you want to go home.”

He shook his head.

“You and Marco are great to me, more then when I was on the street and we’re already here so let’s meet them.”

Rayleigh and I both nodded and turned to the short man.

“Is Dadan here?”

He nodded.

“She is let me get her, in the meantime, come in and make yourselves at home.”

We all went in, taking our shoes off and sitting down. A few minutes later, we heard bangs and crashing noises, and leading those noises were a dark-haired monkey hybrid and a blond-haired dragon hybrid. Ace’s mouth dropped and he laughed, drawing the attention of the other two hybrids.

“Hey Sabo!! Who is that cat?”

The blond shook his head.

“I don’t know Luffy, why don’t you ask Ms.Dadan?”

Luffy smiled and ran up the stairs yelling for Dadan. The blondor Sabo walked over to introduce himself.

“Hello. My name is Sabo. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Sabo put his hand out to shake with us.

Rayleigh grabbed Sabo hand and gave his hand a hearty shake.

Rayleigh let go and I grabbed his hand to shake it too.

“It’s nice to meet you Sabo, I’m Silvers Rayleigh but everyone calls me Rayleigh.”

“I’m Marco Newgate, It’s nice to meet you too Sabo.”

Sabo looked shocked as if we did something we shouldn’t have done or was unusual.

I raised my eyebrow.

“Are you ok Sabo?”

He shook his head with a smiled.

“No, it’s what you did. I once lived a higher classed life. The nobles, as we called them, treated the poor and hybrids without regard for their safety and opinion. It was honestly disgusting. I ran away and then Dadan found me after I found Luffy in a dirty alleyway. I’m glad she had enough compassion to take us in when others wouldn’t.”

I smiled, that story of how I joined Whitebeard, and how his pops took him in.

Ace stretched his hand out for Sabo to shake, while giving him a big grin.

“I’m Ace, sorry I say anything before.”

Sabo only smiled back.

“No that's fine it’s only natural that you’re quiet around strangers.”

They both had wide smiles. Rayleigh and I knew Ace was happy. Luffy ran down with a big breasted woman with curly orange hair. Rayleigh, Ace, Sabo and I all laughed at Luffy giving Dadan an exercise.

Dadan stopped to catch her breath when she saw us on the couch.

“So you’re the owners of this neko named Ace and want to buy mine huh?”

Rayleigh and I nodded to her.

“Yes Marco and I-”

She shook her head and lifted her hand to stop us.

“You can take both of them for free, because I can see that Ace, Sabo and Luffy are really meant to be, but the only condition, bring them here to visit from time to time. Ok?”

Rayleigh and I smiled at each other than at Ace,Sabo, and Luffy, who were smiling back at us. They jumped at me and Rayleigh, hugging us, We obviously hugged back. 

After we left the house with the three in tow, there stomach start to growl and rumble. We laughed and Rayleigh started to drive to a restaurant. I patted his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Let’s drive to pop’s place. I know Thatch is there and the guys would love his cooking.”

Luffy laughed.

“Can he make meat?!?!”

I laughed and nodded.

“He can make anything you want, he is a master chef after all.”*The self appointed title he gave himself, heh.*

Luffy gasped and started to jump up and down in his seat. Luffy was in the middle, giving Ace and luffy the chance to hit him on the head for pushing them against the window.

Rayleigh was going to say something but I shook my head knowing they didn’t really mean it and knowing how siblings act toward each other. Rayleigh seemed to remember my siblings and I antics, because he started to laugh.

We were pulling up to pop’s house. It time for the guys to meet my even more hectic family.  
\-------------------------------------------

Sapphire here, i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think :D.

SapphireGarry~


End file.
